


the proof is in your promises

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Ace thinks that Marco should justlistento him more.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: horny reading list [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	the proof is in your promises

**Author's Note:**

> found an old req and i cant remember if I posted it but we have to give top!ace rights bc I saw some bad fic recently 😂😂 (also if I did post it its on my orphan account so ): boo )

With a heavy gasp, Marco came all over the sheets, his shoulders trembling. His muscles shook, loose and uncoordinated with pleasure, but what was really driving him to distraction was the steady buzz of the vibrator and Ace’s fingertip pressed into his spine.

“You made such a _mess,”_ Ace said, tone lilted low in a mix of disappointment and delight, and he pushed on Marco’s back until Marco rolled over to the other side of the bed. Already heady with overstimulation, Marco couldn’t help but whine and writhe on the sheets, trying to reach for him.

Ace batted his hand away, pointing him to the edge of the bed.

“You’ll sleep on the floor tonight,” he ordered, chin tilted imperiously. “What if you make another mess in our bed?”

“I won’t-” Marco tried to say, but his voice was a hoarse whisper and Ace only scoffed, lips pursed as though to ask _really?_

Marco bit his lip, rocking back against the mattress in a vain effort to find some relief, and Ace tutted, rolling his eyes. “Marco, honestly, it’s like you’re not even listening to me.” His voice dropped, hardening, and Marco felt shivers run down his spine. “Get on the floor.”

Breath shaking, Marco managed to get his legs under him, sitting up. The shift in angle drops the vibrator just that slight bit deeper however, and he groaned, eyes squeezed shut and hands clenched in the sheets. He couldn’t help but grind down, the minimal relief it provided better than trying to force himself to sit still.

“Can’t even control yourself enough to listen to me,” Ace said with another tut, and his hand skimmed Marco’s spine, traveling up and down slowly and surely feeling how Marco’s body shook. His head dropped forwards, a low pleading noise escaping him, but Ace ignored it, feigning preoccupation with tracing shapes onto Marco’s back. “Prove you should get to stay up here,” he whispered, leaning his chin on Marco’s shoulder, and Marco tried not to shudder at Ace’s warm breath on his ear. “You get to cum when I tell you. Not before and-” Marco could feel the sharp promise of Ace’s grin against the junction of his shoulder and his neck, _“certainly not after.”_

“Ha- Ace-” he pleaded, trying to forget that threatening promise, but Ace only cooed, draping himself over Marco’s back and grabbing his oversensitised cock. Marco bucked into his touch, head tilted back to let a useless noise escape his lips, and Ace’s grin grew wider against his skin.

“Only when I say.”

**Author's Note:**

> reeeeview. to make me autistic stim happy happy time. :)


End file.
